Main Page
Welcome to the Turtledance Wiki From the frightening peaks of a forgotten city buried in mountain, to the most twisted foliage of the southern cold jungle, Turtledance is a kingdom built in the world of Minecraft; characterized by its landmarks, but remains mysterious due to its roaming legends. It is spoken that the god of Turtledance was released by accident, and on the day of his arrival, appeared in full view of everyone to greet them. He then promptly vanished never to be seen again, leaving the witnesses confused, and still speaking of that day ever since. Some residents still tell stories of encounters they have had with the god "IBelieve", such as appearing at night time on the roof of a building, or creating clouds of beasts around them. Turtledance consists of multiple 'zones' made by different players. Zones are given a name and considered for a potential spawn point if they are big enough. You can view the list of zones in the Regions page. Introduction This wikia is a documentation and slighty light-hearted roleplay for our youthful Minecraft community. For easy access, here is a table of contents for this article. Development History Back in late November 2012, former operator Kail401 registered the server Turtledance with the host Clanforge. This hosting package cost around £30 and provided 8 player slots and 1.5GB RAM. Shortly after it was boosted to 16 slots and 2GB RAM. The server continued to grow until late March, where the contract with Clanforge was cancelled due to financial problems. It returned in June under a different host; Area52, who offered significantly cheaper packages for ten times as many slots and twice as much RAM. It has since only been offline for maintenance twice. Through the end of June until mid July, Turtledance went offline for a final maintenance to try to repair the map after numerous griefing incidents, worldedit mistakes and corruptions. It was decided that with the incoming updates the map would eventually become unplayable. Lag at main spawn was spreading out to other areas like the West Swamp and Nukeworld. It came back online eventually with a new map, updated to version 1.7.9, on a new host. This server is now referred to as Turtledance V2. The server was again revived following an unofficial 1.8 Craftbukkit release compiled by Happynuke. It was unstable, and some plugins were deprecated but it provided all the functionality of an up-to-date Minecraft that everyone could enjoy. By the end of July 2015 some old players started to return to see what had become of the world map after such a long time away. Main spawn received the most dramatic change to its landscape, and some far away buildings that had not been completed since they were first started back in 2012 were finally restored. The most lag-inducing and unstable plugins were removed to improve server performance. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse